Research suggests that individuals with PTSD, like those with major depression, have difficulty intentionally retrieving specific autobiographical memories. Over generality is associated with poorer outcome, diminished problem-solving skills, and decreased ability to imagine specific future events in clinical samples, and may play a role in the maintenance of PTSD symptoms. Affect control strategies such as dissociation, rumination, and avoidance have been associated with over general memory. According to a resource allocation model of memory specificity, engaging in these regulation strategies diminishes cognitive resources available for specific retrieval. This notion has been discussed by researchers but has not yet been systematically investigated. Accordingly, the aim of the first two studies in the proposed series is to explore the impact emotion regulation, in particular emotional suppression, on autobiographical memory. Studies 1 and 2 specifically explore the hypothesis that over general memory increases following emotional suppression. Study 3 explores the implications of over general memory in PTSD, specifically examining increased susceptibility to memory distortion, a crucial area of inquiry. Investigating over general memory may contribute to developing more effective interventions and to our understanding of autobiographical memory processes in individuals with PTSD.